


The Destiny of Harry J Emerys

by Emerys_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Lady Ravenclaw, Lady Slytherin, Lord Emerys, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Hufflepuff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerys_Potter/pseuds/Emerys_Potter
Summary: Dumbledore had known for years that Voldemort would return and that Harry would have to fight him.  It was his destiny.  But the wise Headmaster was wrong.  Harry learns before the start of his fifth year that his destiny is actually to find and help guide the founder's heirs to defeat Voldemort, in so doing creating a time of peace for the magical world.  Rather similar to the destiny of a clumsy ancestor of his.





	The Destiny of Harry J Emerys

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the Wizarding World and everything contained belong to J.K.Rowling. I do not receive any money for the fanfiction; it is purely for entertainment purposes.

-Merlin-

 

Merlin was pacing nervously outside Arthur’s chambers with his mind chaotically whirling.  It had only been three days since Merlin had managed to save Arthur’s life from Camlann and the effects of Mordred’s blade, and since then he has tried very hard to essentially be invisible.  Even though Arthur was still in a deep healing sleep, Merlin knew he’d wake up eventually and in so doing a lot of problems could arise.

Their trip to save the King’s life was an uphill battle, not only because of the many Saxons still littering the land, but because of Merlin’s exposed magic.  Other than saving his life, the only upside to their trek was that just before Arthur passed out on the shore of Avalon, he thanked Merlin for everything; the first time he’d ever thanked him in years of being his servant and friend.  At first Merlin thought he was thanking him for saving his life but it could have been about anything, a lot was revealed in such a short time frame.

What was concerning the warlock the most was that Arthur never really came to verbally accept his magic or even his true self.  A traitorous part of his mind kept telling him that when Arthur did finally wake he would at best imprison him and at worst burn him in the city square.  However a small part of him had hope that his best friend would see him in a new light and would at least hear him out. 

Even knowing that his life maybe on the line, Merlin had never felt so good when he took Arthur’s prone body from the Lake of Avalon.  When he heard the King’s heartbeat it was the first time he’d smiled in weeks.  To an outsider it may seem like it was in Merlin’s best interest for the King to never wake but Merlin would gladly burn a thousand times to prevent anything from happening to Arthur.

“Merlin!” 

Not noticing the amused tilt to Gaius’s voice, Merlin threw open the birch doors guarding Arthur’s chambers without missing a beat and ran inside to see a bemused Gaius leaning over Arthur’s body and Gwen sitting faithfully beside her husband. 

“Merlin if you are done wearing a grove in the stone outside the King’s chambers, I need you come and fill in for me watching over Arthur.  I need to brew an elixir and gather herbs from my study.”

Ignoring his mentor’s twinkling eyes, Merlin blanched at the thought of being alone with Arthur and Gwen.  Since they’d arrived back in Camelot Merlin could see a million questions barely being kept at bay behind Gwen’s brown eyes.  He’d managed to avoid her for the most part as Gaius had to work on Arthur and she refused to leave his side.  He was still Arthur’s servant so he performed his usual duties but got Gwen’s maidservant to deliver food to Arthur’s chambers.  He knew it was cowardly but he didn’t particularly want to lie to Gwen and her discovering the truth was just as terrifying.

“I can go get it for you Gaius.”  Merlin blurted out quickly.

Merlin nearly whined when Camelot’s Court Physician shook his aged head.  “No my boy, it is best if I go.  Need to stretch these aged bones and you need to stay by Arthur’s side.”

Not knowing what else to say that could convince Gaius that leaving him alone with Gwen was a bad idea, Merlin reluctantly nodded his acceptance as his right hand began to nervously shake.

Once Gaius had collected his things and left the King’s chambers, Merlin looked around helplessly for something to distract him or break the tension he could feel building in the room.  Not seeing anything convincing Merlin spun around and began poking the glowing flames in the fireplace with the iron poker. 

“Merlin.”  Gwen’s soft voice called out during Merlin’s fifth stab.  The warlock could feel the Queen’s gaze focused on him and the waver in her voice but grudgingly ignored it.  Gwen had always been a good friend and he’d always hated lying to his friends but he didn’t know how to answer the many questions that she was sure to have. 

Everyone was so happy to see Arthur back in Camelot that they didn’t bother to ask many questions.  Their entire focus was getting him comfortable and helping Gaius anyway they could to ensure Arthur’s health.  Merlin was glad at first that nobody asked questions as his nerves were still a bit shot.  He’d come very close to losing Arthur.  Kilgharrah who flew them back to Camelot had even said that another three minutes and Arthur would have passed. 

“Merlin!”  Gwen called out again banishing images of Arthur’s sickly form from his mind. 

“Yes milady?”  Merlin replied nervously without turning around. 

“Please Merlin come here.”  Gwen asked quietly.  “I don’t want to leave Arthur’s side after only just getting him back but we must speak.”

Weighing the options in his mind he knew that he didn’t really have many options that wouldn’t get him into trouble later on.  With a regretful sigh, Merlin placed the poker back in its holder before making his way over to the bed.

“Yes milady.”  Merlin repeated with a small bow. 

Gwen who was focused entirely on Arthur’s peaceful expression frowned slightly at his servant like tone.  “Merlin you know very well that to you and the Knights of the Round Table I will always be Gwen and if you ever bow to me again outside of official meetings and the like I will chain George to you for a month.”

Feeling something warm in his chest swell at the meaning behind such words from his first friend in Camelot, Merlin couldn’t help but give the Queen a small smile.  “Of course Gwen.”

Gwen gave him a sharp nod.  “Good.  I know you are probably tired but I was hoping that you could inform me of what happened after we won the battle and you went to save Arthur.  We were all there and yet we didn’t see you or Arthur leave…in fact when I asked some of the Knights and Gaius nobody had seen you at all during the battle.  What happened?”

Merlin gave released another deep sigh knowing that he couldn’t put this off anymore.  Therefore he explained that he took Arthur away while everyone was dealing with the aftermath of the fight, how he avoided capture by pretending they were travelling victims of rebel knights and that Morgana was dead.  In conclusion he finished with how he knew from studying with Gaius that the Lake of Avalon was Arthur’s best chance for survival.

The whole time Gwen listened in rapt attention her brown expression filled eyes focused on him, whilst her fingers combed through Arthur’s blonde hair.  “Hmm…tell me Merlin what do you know of the sorcerer from the Battle of Camlann?”

“W-what?”  Merlin stammered doing a double take at Gwen as his heart froze in fear.

One of the many fears he had of being discovered as a sorcerer was that his friends would turn their backs on him.  He would understand if they did after all they had all grown up learning that magic users were all evil and had been shown very little to counter that theory.  However, if they ever did find out and they rejected him, Merlin was sure that it would destroy him.

“The sorcerer Merlin.”  Gwen reiterated calmly as she slide off the bed and slowly made her way around to his side.  “He cast lightning from the heavens to strike Camelot’s enemies, he banished the white dragon from the battle field and helped turn the tide in our favour.  As you were there to get Arthur to safety you surely would have seen him, everyone on both sides would have clearly seen him.”

Merlin folded his arms defensively across his chest not likely the curious expression on Gwen’s face.  “Oh…yeah right.  Well I saw him I guess but I was pretty busy at the time…”

Berating himself for such a weak response Merlin shivered when Gwen’s eyebrows rose in a rather Gaius like fashion, and in that moment he knew he said something he shouldn’t have. 

Gwen nodded as she reached his side of the bed causing Merlin to shuffle back slightly but the Queen seemed unconcerned and only mimicked his action of shuffling closer.  “I’m sure you were busy Merlin.  After all I’m told it isn’t easy to hold an aging spell whilst smiting armies and saving the life of a King.”

Merlin’s eyes bulged out of his head at Gwen’s words.  “Y-you..k-k…”  He started spluttering as Gwen stopped just over two arms lengths from him.

“Yes I know Merlin.  While we were waiting for you and Arthur to return I began thinking about everything that has happened to us over the last few years.  Each and every time when things got bad you were there with the answer.  The more I reviewed what’s happened in the past the more questions I had.  After speaking with Gaius and the nearby Druid leader, I have a much better understanding of Emerys.”

Gwen’s admission to finding out about him whilst a heart-warming smile lit up her face was almost too much for him.  He had always thought that when he was discovered his friends would react violently and want to persecute him, or at the very least how Arthur reacted at first with hurt filled anger.   Feeling all his emotions well up inside him as happy tears began pooling in Gwen’s soulful brown eyes, Merlin reached out and hugged Gwen close feeling happy that she held on just as tight.

“Thank you my friend.”  She whispered.  “For everything.”

They spent the next twenty minutes talking about some of Merlin’s adventures and what really happened as he took Arthur to Avalon.  When Merlin described Arthur’s reaction to his reveal Gwen took his hand in hers and gave a reassuring squeeze as he pressed on.  Finally as their conversation wound down, Gaius returned with arms filled with vials and odd looking plants that appeared to each have deadly looking thorns or spikes.

For the first time in such a long time, Merlin felt a weight lift off his chest at being able to discuss with one of his friends about his life without fear of rejection or death.  Sure he had Gaius and for a time Lancelot but the fact that another friend finally knows the truth was currently worth more than all the gold in the Pendragon treasury. 

As Gaius began to inspect the King, Gwen gave him another smile before sweeping back over to take her place beside Arthur and bombard their physician with questions on his health.  Temporarily ignored, Merlin turned around to take a breather and try to wipe the delighted grin off his face at Gwen’s acceptance when he gasped at the pale and beautiful figure standing beside the fireplace.

“Hello Merlin…we have to talk.”

\--

\- Harry-

Harry trudged up the stairs to his bedroom desperate to slip into a deep sleep, where even for a moment he’d be free from life with the Dursleys.  He had only been back a week after his action packed forth year, and he had already been run ragged by his muggle relations; there were only so many times that he could scrub the kitchen without losing his mind. 

Even though most adventurous people would consider the Triwizard Tournament exhilarating, what transpired would haunt Harry for the rest of his life.  Being suddenly made the second champion for Hogwarts with Cedric, to fighting a range of deadly beasts, Cedric’s death and finally Voldemort’s resurrection.  Sirius, Hermione and Dumbledore all tried to tell him that none of it was his fault, but he couldn’t believe them.  It was his idea that they both take the cup at the end but if he didn’t and grabbed it before Cedric, maybe Hufflepuff’s hero wouldn’t have lost his life.

Knowing that the Dursleys were asleep and wouldn’t bother him for another six hours minimum, Harry just collapsed onto his lumpy bed soaking up the rare peaceful moment of absolute silence.  Only after a few seconds Harry could feel his heavy eyelids close and sleep wash over him.

At first Harry dreamt of being inside the Gryffindor Common Room surrounded by Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Remus all laughing boisterously about something.  Even in the dream it filled Harry with so much happiness that the people he considered family were together having fun in the closet thing he had to a home – Hogwarts. 

As the group stopped laughing, each gave Harry a sad smile before fading away leaving Harry completely alone.  It appeared that even in his dreams he couldn’t be happy.  Suddenly the floor fell out beneath his feet causing Harry to fall into the dark.  Harry shut his eyes as he continued falling, feeling the wind whip across his face.  Finally he stopped partially suspended over the graveyard that had haunted his waking thoughts for months.  The place where Cedric died and Voldemort returned.

Harry watched unable to move as Cedric was hit with the Killing Curse by Wormtail, as the traitorous rat used his blood to give Voldemort a body once more before said lunatic summoned his followers.  The whole time he was unable to look away as the light left Cedric’s brown eyes, as the other Harry screamed when Wormtail cut his arm for blood and when Voldemort touched his scar to prove a point. 

‘It’s just a dream…It’s just a dream…”  Harry repeated passionately to himself as he witnessed his past self duel Voldemort and the ghostly apparitions of his parents appear due to the Priori Incantatem spell.

Unexpectedly everything froze around him; the Deatheaters egging on their Dark Lord, the two magical combatants and even the trees moving in the breeze.  It was like someone had used a powerful immobulus spell on his dream.

“Well…doesn’t this look bizarre?”   

Walking out from behind the group of cheering deatheaters was a tall, gangly man with dark hair and a puzzled expression.  “To think that this is the future of magic….”  He sighed deeply looking disappointed at the hooded wizards and witches he had been hiding behind.

Harry studied the strange man trying to piece together who he was.  If he was in his dream surely he’d remember seeing him somewhere, yet from his kind voice to his odd neckerchief the man remained a mystery.

“Sorry but who are you?”

“I’m sure that you probably prefer being up there away from…all this but why don’t we talk face to face?”  The stranger said with smirk looking up at Harry as his eyes flashed a brilliant gold.

Instantly Harry felt himself slowly descending to the ground as the scene around them blurred away before turning back into the Gryffindor’s Common Room.

“Hmm much nicer I think.”  The man absentmindedly said to himself taking a seat in the soft armchair by the fireplace.  “Please take a seat Harry, we have much to discuss and precious little time for it.”

Regardless of his increasing curiosity of the man who seemed to barge his way into his dream, Harry followed along with the suggestion.  As his gut instinct was that this man wasn’t a part of his dream, he knew that if he wanted answers he had better play along.

“You seem to know me but I don’t know you…do I?  There is something about you that seems familiar…”  Harry asked getting comfortable in the chair opposite the stranger.

The stranger smiled.  “You don’t know me Harry, but the reason why I might seem familiar is because we are related…albeit distantly.  My name is Merlin and I’m your distant ancestor.”

Harry froze hearing this ‘Merlin’ sprout nonsense about being a relative.  Either this actually was a dream, admittedly rather odd, or somehow this man broke into his mind and is playing games with him.

“My distant ancestor?”  Harry repeated with raised eyebrows.

Not hearing the severe disbelief in his voice, ‘Merlin’ just nodded his head retaining his pleasant smile.  “Yes that’s right Harry.  I’m here because apparently the Old Religion is concerned about you being pulled away from your true destiny.”

Harry frowned deeply at the mention of destiny.  After he returned from the graveyard with Cedric’s body and the fake Moody had been discovered, Dumbledore had spoken with him regarding how his destiny was tied to Voldemort.  How Voldemort had to die by his hand.  How Voldemort must be stopped.  And finally how Dumbledore’s plan must be followed.

“Firstly I don’t know what the Old Religion is and even if I did I don’t believe much in destiny. I’d rather not leave my fate to it.  I don’t care what Dumbledore wants, I’m not a murderer!” 

‘Merlin’s’ smile slipped at Harry’s hurt tone but he quickly recovered it.  “To answer your first question Harry, the Old Religion is basically the magic of the Earth and is the essence that binds all things together.  It is the reason why warlocks, sorcerers and wizards have their abilities.  And when it comes to destiny I completely agree with you there Harry…destinies can be funny things.”  ‘Merlin’ said with a small chuckle.  “Now while I’m not sure what this Dumbledore told you, your destiny was never to defeat Voldemort.”

Harry frowned at the man.  Since he entered the Wizarding world before his first year he was known as the Boy-Who-Lived because he’d defeated Voldemort as a baby.  Now Dumbledore seems to be creating some new plans along the same lines of the past.  Not that he would tell him anything important when he pressed about it on the last day before the end of school.

“…but that’s what I’ve been told and since Voldemort keeps coming after me, I guess that at least part of me believed it.”

‘Merlin’ shook his head.  “No Harry.  Your role is similar to mine with Arthur, you are meant to guide and protect the four new Lords and Ladies of Hogwarts.  It is they who must defeat Voldemort and his forces.  The Old Religion needs you to guide them and I’ll try my best to help you although it might be a bit difficult for us at times.”

Questions were flooding Harry’s mind at ‘Merlin’s’ words.  He had never heard of the Lords and Ladies of Hogwarts or the Old Religion that ‘Merlin’ keeps mentioning.  Just as Harry opened his mouth to ask his next question, Merlin started to fade just as Sirius, Remus and his best friends did before him. 

“Our time tonight is up Harry, but I’ll come again as soon as I can.  Like I said we have much to discuss.”

Harry watched as the strange man faded away until only the faintest glint of his blue eyes remained.  Once his unexpected visitor vanished completely, Harry woke up with a start sitting bolt up in bed.

\--

-Merlin-

 

Merlin groaned pitifully, his body feeling akin to the time Arthur used him as target practice.  Slowly he opened his eyes and immediately regreted it as color swirled before his eyes.  “Oww…” 

“Merlin?”

Looking in the direction of the relieved female voice, Merlin stared as the room righted itself and Gwen came back into focus leaning over him.  Merlin felt guilty seeing the deep concern and fear on his friend’s face knowing that he had been the one to put it there, albeit by accident.

“Err…yeah sorry.  What happened?”  Merlin asked as he slowly sat up rubbing his temples gingerly.  Each word he spoke initiated a sharp stabbing pain in his mind. 

“Well…you kind of passed out and just fell on the floor.”  Gwen answered looking a little pale.

At Gwen’s explanation Merlin carefully took a look around the room seeing that he was indeed sitting on the stone he used to polish daily for Arthur. 

“How long was I out?”

“Nearly an hour…nothing compared to some of your other exhaustion fuelled sleeps.”  Gaius snorted from Arthur’s bedside as he poured a light blue liquid into the King’s mouth.  “When was the last time you actually had a full night’s sleep Merlin?”

Merlin opened his mouth to reply indignantly but slowly closed it as he couldn’t quite remember.  Since returning and falling back into his role as a servant for Arthur, Merlin came to a startling realisation that Camelot has never been more vulnerable than it was now.  Even though they had won the war with Morgana and her forces, Camelot’s army had taken a great hit with many knights losing their lives in the battle and of course there was a bedridden Arthur to deal with. 

Considering Morgana wasn’t Camelot’s only enemy Merlin went to work each night casting protective spells and wards over the entirety of Camelot.  It was time consuming and exhaustive but it was important to keep the kingdom safe.

Taking his time to respond was apparently damning as Gwen’s eyebrows furrowed and her mouth dropped in shock. 

“Merlin go to bed right now and tomorrow you are to do nothing but rest.”  Gwen ordered pressing the back of her hand against his forehead to check his temperature.  Choosing to humour his concerned friend and ignore Gaius who seemed to be fighting weakly against a grin, Merlin followed Gwen’s orders and left the King’s chambers for a night’s sleep.

Following his Queen’s orders, Merlin spent his time in forced confinement reviewing everything that happened.  Freya appearing to him in the middle of Arthur’s bedroom was startling to say the least as he had always been told she couldn’t leave the water of the Lake.  It had been a while since he had seen her properly and seeing her standing by the fireplace with a bright grin made his heart melt.  The way her green eyes sparkle happily upon seeing him, how her beautiful dark hair flowed elegantly down her trim frame and even her contagious smile was enough to make Merlin weak at the knees.  As far as he was concerned there was nobody else as wise and beautiful as Freya.

The surge of information he was given by Freya and the Old Religion was startling; Harry Potter, Voldemort, the Wizarding World and Hogwarts were the main subjects but completely overwhelming.  He had never thought that sorcerers could have such lives being free to thrive and grow.  He had hoped that by then that all people could live together without secrets but it seems that his dream was just that. 

As irritating as it was to only get a hand full of information on the future to properly guide his heir safely in the future he had to admit that he was pleased that at some point he would have a family of us own.  Perhaps it is through saving Harry that Merlin could finally be with Freya and have the life he always wanted for himself. 

There were so many questions and nobody he could go to for answers; the Old Religion rarely spoke to him and he couldn’t leave Camelot to speak with Freya as he would be leaving Camelot defenceless.  Deciding to focus on what information he had been given so far, Merlin started reviewing the information again and tried to formulate a plan.

\--

-Harry-

The next couple of weeks leading up to his fifteenth birthday were torture with Harry barely holding onto his anger towards his relatives.  Each time that they barked orders to him or belittled him made Harry want to scream or punch his fat cousin’s smug face.  Thankfully he had been able to squash his anger down every time, as he knew that letting it go even once could spell trouble for him. 

Just this morning Harry had repainted the garden fence, cooked three meals for the Dursleys, cleaned the house and polished Aunt Petunia’s silver.  This sort of routine was normal for Harry as he did it whenever he stayed with his relatives.  While dealing with his entitled family was tearing at his patience so were his silent friends and Voldemort’s plans.

He hadn’t heard from any of his friends since he said goodbye to them at King’s Cross at the end of last year.  They had promised to keep in touch no matter what, but they hadn’t even bothered to send one owl between them.  Then there was Voldemort and his plans.  At every opportunity Harry had been swiping the Dursley’s newspaper each morning and listening carefully to the news at night for signs of Voldemort’s movements.  But there hadn’t been any.  No odd fires, no disappearances, no unexplainable deaths…nothing.  Harry assumed that it took time to plan mass murder and destruction but it did little to comfort him.  Not knowing what Voldemort was doing was starting to make him paranoid, always looking over his shoulder when he worked in the garden or walking down the street.

With his daily chores completed, Harry wiped down the kitchen bench after just having cleaned up from dinner and made his way upstairs to be alone.  As much as he would love going to sleep he still had assignments for his teachers to complete.  He had only placed one foot on the stairs when Uncle Vernon’s deep hatred filled voice filled the lounge room.

“You’d better be up early tomorrow boy!  You need to scrub the drive before our guests arrive tomorrow.”

Harry quietly groaned to himself as he continued up the stairs.  “Yes Uncle Vernon.”  As Harry entered his room and removed his Charms textbook and spare writing equipment from his hiding spot, he fell exhausted into his desk chair ready to finish his essay.  He had only just finished unscrewing the lid to his ink bottle when a familiar voice called out from behind him.

“What do you have there Harry?”

Harry jumped into the air at the unexpected intrusion causing ink to fly into the air and splash against the Dursley’s ugly pale carpet.  Harry could feel his heart thumping rapidly in his chest more than the time he faced the Hungarian Horntail as he took in the Merlin from his dream.  For the most part Harry had forgotten about Merlin, putting it down to wanting a real family and getting to live a normal life.  Why those feelings involved a dream state with the world’s most powerful wizard he wasn’t sure. 

“Y-you…”  Harry stammered pointing a finger at the amused looking Merlin.

“Yes I am me.”  Merlin replied with a mischievous grin. 

Obviously seeing that Harry wasn’t in a decent state for talking, Merlin carefully pushed Harry back towards his chair and he sat on his bed opposite him.  Once Harry was settled Merlin launched into a summary of their last meeting.

“So you’re real…and I’m really Merlin’s heir.”  Harry said with wide shocked eyes.

Merlin just shrugged as though it was fairly common to be blood related to someone so legendary.  “That’s right.  I’m here to help you fulfil your destiny but as I’m being projected into the future by the Old Religion I can’t stay long.  So as I’ve already explained Voldemort can’t be defeated by anyone other than the heirs of the Hogwarts four.  You are meant to guide them and help them as Lord Emerys.”

“Lord Emerys?”

Harry was surprised when a small tinge of red flared up underneath Merlin’s pale cheeks. 

“It is our family line and what many species call particular members of our family.  There are rules that must be followed to being Emerys but that is another time.  The first problem we must fix now that I’m here is to remove your blocks.”

Feeling stupid for the second time in thirty seconds, Harry swallowed his pride and asked for an explanation.  Thankfully Merlin didn’t sound patronising but rather kind how Harry thought teachers should be.  ‘ _Perhaps Snape could take notes from Merlin on how to treat students.’_

“Blocks are similar to wards in that they can be applied to repress or block a form of magic.  Wards are primarily used to protect things like land, a home or even a chest but blocks are used on magical beings to limit abilities or magic.”

Harry was completely gobsmacked hearing that someone had been repressing his magic.  In their first year they had been given numerous lectures on the importance and respect that the Wizarding World had over someone’s individual magic and their cores.  It wasn’t meant to be touched or attacked in anyway, and even a little alternation of someone’s core was seen as extremely blasphemous.

“Someone put a block on me?”  Harry demanded barely keeping his voice at an acceptable level.

“Yeah…” Merlin answered with a bored shrug.  “…but it was a complete waste of time.  At best their blocks would have just limited your potential for a small time; it had no chance of lasting forever on you.”

“Why didn’t they cast it properly?”

“No it’s not that.  They cast their spell well enough but because you are one of the few alive in this day and age that can use magic from the Old Religion that their efforts were in vein.”

Trying to ignore the fact that Merlin, _the_ Merlin, was standing in his room, Harry continued feeling a lot like Hermione desperate for answers.  “I’m sorry I still don’t understand.  Why would that matter?  Is it stronger or something?”

“Basically yes.  The Old Religion’s magic is extremely strong and contains a lot of raw power, which can be wielded without the use of a wand or staff.  The power controlled by a wizard or witch for example that have to use a wand is a bastardized version of magic and in some regards a lot weaker.  But you’ll see what I mean when we begin training.”

With his mind feeling waterlogged Harry nearly missed the last thing Merlin said.  “Training?”

Merlin snorted in amusement.  “Of course Harry.  As my heir you will need training and it will be your job to teach the founder’s heirs in my place.”

“W-wait why can’t you teach them?” 

“Because I can only be seen by you.  I’m only able to be brought from the past through our shared magical bond.  Like I said Harry, it will be your duty to train and guide the heirs to save the wizarding world.”  Merlin said with a small grin.  “Now…we should hurry I’m not sure how much longer the magic holding me here will last.  Please get on your get on your bed and try to relax.  This is gonna hurt.”

Moving to follow Merlin’s direction, Harry laid back on his bed as Merlin began chanting in some foreign tongue.  Not sure what was meant to happen, Harry was shocked when something began pulsing and growing hotter in his chest.  Barely a second had passed before the uncomfortable feeling grew exceptionally painful causing him to scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment below if you like this story and want to see more. If there are any particular people you want to see as the founder's heirs feel free to leave your suggestion in a comment. Also please leave a kudos :)
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
